


Black, two sugars

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarryland 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Confused Draco Malfoy, Drabble, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: Working alongside Potter is messing with Draco's nerves





	Black, two sugars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "My my, you've drawn the Three of Pentacles, upright. You must craft a tale that shows teamwork, collaboration, and building. The signs of this card are all earth signs, grounded in reality, trustworthy and dependable, and this will be a theme in your story. The powers that be foresee no more than 703 words."
> 
> Thanks bblgumbly for the beta! (any remaining mistake is my fault and mine alone)
> 
> Could be read after ["Coffee"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849807) but it also stands alone

Quarter to nine and no caffeine in his blood. Draco was struggling to get some work done. It wasn't only the stimulant deficiency, it was Harry bloody Potter and his lack of sense. Because in what universe did Potter call him by his given name? 

He was always Malfoy this and Malfoy that, very polite and very… distant. It was better than the disdain and the veiled hate others gave him, but Draco couldn't discern the meaning behind it. Because there were some hiding agenda, that for sure.

And  _ why _ in the seven hells had he given him his coffee? 

Draco struggled to contain his frustration to the minimum expression, so he gritted his teeth and snapped his least favourite quill. It didn’t matter, Potter and him didn’t interact daily. Potter didn’t matter. A recollection of green gaze and black mess made him blink slowly.

With a sudden movement he raised and headed to the lab, he barely noticed a muttered “bloody freak” from the wizard sat in front of him who had jumped on his chair. It would have been a commotion if he had given that pillock Hangleton a heart attack, pity it was just a scare. It served him, for being so paranoid.

Once in the lab he could concentrate, at last. The potion’s distillation needed more time but he could work with the already separated components and try to identify them.

He’d only identified the wormwood when the door opened and an energetic cretin who didn’t know how to knock entered. He almost dropped the flask, almost.

“For Merlin’s sake Potter, nobody teach you how to knock?”

“Oh! Great! You are working on it. Great! Can you give me something new? Or maybe you need more time, but if you can give me something? We are at an stall, anything could…”

“Hold your hippogryffs, Potter.” Draco raised his gloved hands and looked at him, he could swear the man was vibrating on the spot. “Are you on something?”

Potter stopped for a second and frowned, he must been thinking. “Maybe is the coffee, I don’t usually drink coffee”

Draco wanted to strangle him. It was his coffee, and Merlin he needed it. “Why did you take it then!? I thought… I… It was…” Draco pinched his nose, potentially poisonous substances be damned. It was his morning coffee, it was part of his routine. His routine was important for maintaining the control.

“Tell you what, I'll give you the report when is finished. Meanwhile you are out of my sight and let me work.” Potter looked chagrined. Wonderful. Now Draco felt guilty. 

“All right” Potter turned to leave.

Draco sighed, “Wait... I need more samples. And some information on the symptoms could be useful too, if you want me to know what is wreaking havoc out there.”

Potter humour lifted instantly. “We have three casualties plus one unresponsive, barely alive. Healers suspect it starts with drowsiness, so we could have more cases yet undetected.”

Draco gaped. “Potentially lethal then.”

“Yeah”

He hit Potter's arm with full force. “You could have warned me, you git!” He rushed to cast to force the air to clear. “The fumes could have killed us both.” He muttered and turned to shove him out of the lab. “Out.”

“How long do you think…?”

“Out!”

***

An hour later he couldn't progress without more samples and, resigned, he headed to his desk. Research it was, then. The two ingredients he had isolated weren't enough to identify the potion but maybe he could narrow it to a handful of options.

He stopped dead at the side of his desk. There was a steamy cup on top of a manila folder. He glared at Hangleton who instantly raised his hands. 

“I didn’t touch it.”

“Right. And who left it?” Hangleton mumbled something. “What?”

“Potter, it was Potter.” He said looking over his glasses. “You don’t have to worry, he hexed it in case someone other than you touched it, or so he said.”

Draco sat and then saw his quill. It was fixed. He groaned and leaned on his desk with a thump. At least he was satisfied that he had make Hangleton jump again.


End file.
